1. Technical Field
This invention is directed to an improved shelf support system, and more particularly to a shelf support system that can support one or more shelves at selected elevations on a vertical surface.
2. Technical Problems Posed by the Prior Art
A typical shelving system available in the “do-it-yourself” market uses elongate metal columns, posts, rails, or standards which are adapted to be vertically oriented and fastened to a wall at laterally spaced-apart locations in a parallel array. The vertical standards are typically attached to a wall by screwing the standards into the studs in the wall or by employing drywall anchors and screws to fasten the standard to the drywall anchors embedded in drywall panels that are in turn mounted to the studs. Each standard has a column of vertically spaced slots for receiving the attachment end or connector end of one or more plastic or metal, cantilevered, shelf supports or shelf support brackets. The cantilevered shelf supports are mounted in the slots of the standards at desired levels or elevations along the height of the installed standards. Shelves are placed horizontally across the shelf supports. Some types of shelf supports include holes for receiving screws that are screwed to the undersides of the shelves to securely hold the shelves to the shelf supports. Variations of the above-described conventional shelving system exist. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,461 illustrates a shelving system in which the vertical standards can be hung from a single support bracket at the top of the wall. The vertical standard illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,461 also has a pair of columns of vertically spaced slots rather than just one column of vertically spaced slots.
While the above-described shelving systems can function satisfactorily in the applications for which they are intended, some people may think that the column or columns of vertically spaced slots in the standards which are exposed and visible above and below each shelf are aesthetically objectionable. Such people might wish to have an improved shelving system in which (1) the visibility of such slots could be minimized relative to an observer looking at the installed shelving system from the front of the shelving system, (2) the shelving system could be easily installed, (3) the shelves could be readily vertically repositioned, and (4) the shelving system would have sufficient strength for the intended loading conditions.